The Truth Prevails
by chickfly317
Summary: After Kerry's father pulls thought and Smithy declared his undieing love for her Kerry feels she needs to release her past inorder to gain her future so vows to expose the evil David Kent! will be Smithy/Kerry
1. The Miracle Meeting

The Truth Prevails. Chapter 1

PC Kerry Young shuffled nervously into Inspector Gina Gold's office. Knowing only now how much she was about to change the police station she had innocently walked into 2 years previously. Since then her world had been turned into a string of disasters held together by a very fine thread; and to day was the day, the day that was inevitable - the truth.

Inspector Gold stood as Kerry entered; she was worried by two things. The first being the mysterious phone call she received saying "I'm coming into the station, Marm, there's some very interesting things I think you need to know." And the second was the way Kerry Young looked as she stood almost trembling in front of her.

"Kerry," Inspector Gold indicated at the chair that sat in front of her desk and returned to the comfort of her own chair.

Kerry sat uneasily and began to fiddle nervously with her hands. She hadn't told anyone what she was doing, not even Smithy who still thought she was sat beside her father's hospital bed. She started wondering what he would do when he found out what she was doing – surely he wouldn't be mad but the thought had crept into her mind. Trying to leave the thought behind she realised Gina was sat in front of her waiting.

They sat in silence for about 30 seconds, Inspector Gold not knowing whether to prompt Kerry or just to let her start in her own time. Eventually Kerry started even though it was in what seemed like a very unrelated place.

"It all started on a normal night out at the pub with Andrea, Yvonne, Honey, Cameron, Smithy and Gabriel. Cameron and I were getting ready to go on holiday for the weekend he had booked us an amazing 5 star weekend away but unfortunately it was the start of events that have lead to this day. Smithy and Cameron where talking at the bar and he let slip to Cameron that I had slept with nick and him. Cameron was furious and confronted me at once. We had a huge argument in the pub and it ended with Smithy and I sat drowning are sorrows. By the time we left the pub I was wasted and didn't know what I was doing. I remember kissing Smithy outside and then I only remember flashes of the evening and the bewildered feeling when I woke up not knowing where I was."

Gina couldn't understand why Kerry had chosen to start here and how on earth it related to the trouble she had caused in the last couple of weeks but listened carefully and without interrupting.

"The next day I had a hangover from hell and felt awful about cheating on Cameron, we were meant to be on holiday at 5 star hotel that Cameron had booked for us but after our bust up we didn't go so I came into work. Smithy questioned me about the night before but I told him that there was no us and nothing happened. He then gave me the Nina Omar rape case."

Confused Gina tried to listen but couldn't understand, had Kerry just admit to knowing she cheated on Cameron right from the start and that the rape allegation she made about Smithy was just to cover her own back.

Kerry continued, "over the next couple of day Gabriel offered me friendship, he had seen me and Smithy in the pub together then leaving the pub together and kissing before we got into the taxi and had even witnessed the conversation between us the next morning in the station and questioned me about it. He told me I could trust him. And over those days we became friends and I confided in him and we talked about it. He told me that he was there when we left he pub and that the state I was in any decent bloke would have put me in a cab to go home. He was very clever he just seemed like a good friend who was looking out for me and so when he asked me whether earlier in the evening would I have slept with Smithy I thought nothing of it and instead I thought about Smithy and I was so sure that I absolutely would not have said yes earlier in the evening and then he asked me why I changed my mind and I didn't remember. Then he put the torturing thought in my head what if hadn't."

Suddenly it made sense as to why she had started here she was explaining what went wrong and why she was so confused and why she had falsely accused Smithy of such a evil act.

"We were talking about Nina's rape case and he kept asking me if I was ok with being part of the case because she was drunk when she got rape _as well._ I didn't know what I was thinking; I couldn't think clearly everything was on a continuous loop that I couldn't make any sense of. I missed the drink I was meant to have with Cameron to talk and try and sort things out. I couldn't remember what happened so how was I going to explain it to him. I _do_ remember telling Smithy I'm with Cameron now that's the end of anything between us then I kissed him but it was a goodbye kiss then that's it …I only have flashes of what happened which I can't make any sense of."

"Gabriel led me to believe that I hadn't changed my mind and even mentioned date rape to me. He wouldn't let it drop. We went out for a drink one night most of the relief was there as well but we sat separately and talked. He was comforting me and being what I thought was a true friend but I couldn't cope with the thought and slunk of to the toilet to cry but Yvonne caught me and I was in such a state that I just blurted out that he had raped me and well by that point I'm ashamed to say I believed it."

Kerry took a deep breath and whispered "it was Gabriel who encouraged me to cry rape on Smithy."

Gina couldn't believe what she was hearing nobody could be that evil to mess with someone like that and making them believe others of such evil acts. How did he mange to get so much control over her. Her thoughts quickly came back to the dishevelled PC sat in front of her. She was silent now shoulders and head slumped staring endlessly into her lap. She almost seemed removed from what she was saying like it was a far and distant memory but it had been replayed over and over in her head so that she could never forget it.

"After Gabriel found out that I had told Yvonne he wanted to discredit her as a good and trust worthy friend to isolate me so I would have no one to turn to apart from him, and so spread the accusation around the relief. And this all came to ahead on the day of the bank robbery when Cameron found out. I was in the car park with James when Cameron came to confront me about it. He wanted to know what happened I tried to ignore him and carried on talking to James. He didn't know whether he believed me or not and I couldn't deal with it. He went to leave and I turned around just for a second to stop him but James started puling at the bomb so I ran towards him and it exploded."

Gina couldn't believe the honesty. Kerry had always been wrapped up in lies even if they were only little white lies and to hear her stripped down laying it all out was heart breaking and it would have been so much easier for Gina not to believe her but she could tell that Kerry Young was no longer herself and that the once happy-go-lucky PC was no more.

Kerry didn't stop for a second she carried on not even giving Gina chance to think of cutting in. "then Cameron asked me to lie about his where about at the time of the explosion I didn't know what to do. Gabriel drove me from the hospital back to the station and implied that he knew Cameron was there when the bomb went off. I went for the debriefing interview I was talking to DI Nixon I was angry and hurt and couldn't think about anything apart from Smithy and what happened that night so I accidently started talking about it with her but she thought that I was on about James and the bomb. Then you called me into your office I was so angry at Cameron Icouldn't believe he betrayed me without even talking to me first. Then later when I was on my way out the station when Gabriel stopped me he wanted a private word. He told me he was my guardian angel because I had been recorded on the CCTV cameras in the car park disserting my post and that he had got to the tape before anybody else and pulled it out of his jacket but he wouldn't give it to me. He told me it would be safe with him and that he would look after it.

The next morning the story was in the paper. I couldn't believe someone I knew would do that to me it felt like my whole world was falling apart. Then I went on leave. I didn't know who I could trust and who I couldn't. I didn't know who my friends where. My head was everywhere and I spend most of the time with a drink in my hand and when it came to the end of leave I was no where nearer reaching my decision. It was only when I was listening to Nina talk about her attacker I realised Smithy could never be capable of anything like that. So I came and told you. Cameron was so hurt by my decision he felt betrayed and lied to and who would blame him but eventually he came around and we decided to give our relationship another go. Gabriel continued to mention Smithy and the situation to me at every opportunity he got and he was still managing to confuse me and I still fully trusted him as a friend. I was out on patrol one day with Gabriel we attended a shout which at first seemed like a woman harassing a man but Gabriel drove deeper into the situation and found out that the man was blackmailing her with some naked picture of her. He wanted me to distract the man and go out for a drink with him so that he could break into the flat and retrieve the pictures for the woman. I told him that I didn't want to and that it was going too far but then he reminded me that he had the CCTV tape of me. So I went along with it, but the guy turned nasty so left I early. Gabriel got out of the flat just in time with the photos. I told him that I didn't care if I lost my job it was always going to be there just like the CCTV footage and I was going to report what we had done. Then he reassured me that nobody would ever find out and that he had wiped the CCTV tape. I was so relieved I couldn't believe it I didn't even see him lean in and kiss me until I felt his lips on my cheek I looked at him and he leant in.

I pulled away immediately in horror and told him to forget it, it was a mistake. When we arrived back at the station Cameron asked me to walk with him in the park and this is when he proposed. I was stunned when Cameron proposed to me and after my disastrous marriage to Luke I was very cautious about accepting his proposal and told him that I needed time to think Cameron wasn't very happy but I think he understood. I spoke to Gabriel about the kiss telling him that it didn't mean anything and that I didn't want him to get the wrong impression and that I didn't want Cameron to find out because it didn't mean anything. He asked me if I wanted it to happen again and I said no then I told him that Cameron had ask me to marry him and that I had said yes! Even though I hadn't given him an answer yet! I spent the rest of the day trying to catch Cameron before Gabriel but I didn't he got there first and well of course he was angry at first but then we talked and well, we were engaged. A day or so after that Gabriel offered me a lift home I didn't except straight away; maybe I knew it was a bad idea, but I accepted."

Gina wondered why Kerry had lingered so long on her rape allegation when it sounded like there was so much more and so much worse for her to tell. Was it to build up the courage to carry on or because it was the start for where everything went wrong for her. She couldn't tell maybe even it was the regret of being taken in and led along by Gabriel Kent. Whatever it was Kerry had stopped. She was shaking and tears ran freely down her face. She looked so vulnerable sat there, like the room was too big for her and she was lost. In an attempt to comfort the obviously distressed PC Gina stood up walked around her desk and perched on it in front of Kerry taking her hands in her own. They were still shaking but this prompted her to carry on but Gina was rather taken back - instead of sadness filling her voice anger spilled out - and she dropped Kerry's hands back into her lap.

"Cameron was meant to come back to mine. He was supposed to be there, he was supposed to come but he didn't he had to work late."

Kerry paused once more and taking a deep but shaky breath she continued. This time it was very different there wasn't a hint of anger only a whisper "Gabriel, he got out the car when he dropped me of and lingered on the door step I didn't think; I mean he was a friend, so invited him in for a drink."

Gina hoped she was very wrong about where she thought this was going but something in her gut told her she was not. How had she not notices this evil? He was in front of her almost everyday and Kerry. She had had to see him almost everyday no wonder she went the way she did. Everything seemed to slip into place all her reckless behaviour it was because he broke her down little by little till she had no one and she just simply didn't care any more. Not wanting to listen but doing so out of compassion for this silent victim she got ready to hear the worst.

"He asked me about the picture of me and Cameron that was sitting on the coffee table in the lounge. I couldn't remember when it was taken but I told him he could ask Cameron when he got here. He then revealed that Cameron was working late and wouldn't be coming around that evening. He started saying that what I said and what I did were like two totally different things. I was saying what a good friend he had been to me and how much I valued his friendship. Then, then he said he thought we had something really special going on. I told him no way there was nothing more to our relationship than friendship I just needed comfort and reassurance. He said he had been getting more than friendship signals and he mentioned Smithy I tried to leave there and then but he stood in my way told me I'd been leading him on like I did with Smithy and that I wouldn't get away with doing that to him he grabbed my arm I told him he was hurting me but he wouldn't listen just kept telling me how much I wound him up then he pushed me back onto the kitchen table; I tried I really did but he was so strong I screamed but he just but his hand over my mouth and slammed my head against the table; I couldn't stop him and I froze with fear I couldn't believe this was happening to me I couldn't believe it was _him I trusted him_ how could he." Only now did Kerry's voice rise above a whisper and Gina sat looking down at her with sympathy and angry stoking her arm trying to comfort in the best way she knew how.

She whispered soothingly, "it's ok now it's over he wont come near you ever again I'll make sure of that I promised, its ok." But these words did little to comfort her.

"He left with out saying anything I just sat paralyzed on the kitchen table. Hours passed and I didn't dare move I saw him leave but still I didn't dare. I had no idea what to do. It was half past two before I got the courage up to get up from my spot and the kitchen was in darkness I was stiff from sitting so long but fear of the dark got the better of me so I ran at the light switch swatting at it desperately but I missed the first time and broke down in tears. I sat on the kitchen floor reliving every moment until the sun rose. I could hear the world waking up around me, people on the street, cars, dogs. This was just like any other normal day to them but not to me.

I got angry it should have been like any other day to me who was he to take that away from me, he couldn't get away with it. I decided then that I was going to go down the refuge centre and get the exam but was still unsure about reporting it; I had cried rape before who was going to believe me. I went to the refuge centre and got the exam and then headed into work I wanted to talk to Cameron I was so angry with him for not coming round and leaving me and I desperately wanted him to believe me but I knew there was a chance he wouldn't not after what I had wrongly accused Smithy of.

Then without realising what was happening Kerry skipped forwards. This confused Gina for a couple of seconds but she soon caught up.

"After Smithy left me today, my dad picked up and they said that he was going to make it and with help and support he would make a full recovery. I was so relieved but I promised my self that if he pulled though that I would come in and tell u the whole truth. So I phoned you and as I was on my way out of the hospital I bumped into Yvonne. She was just coming to see how I was and I asked for a lift here. So we drove here almost in silent's only making a pit stop at my house so that I could pick up this. I didn't tell her why I was meeting you, or anyone else or what I went to get. She let me in the back door and I came straight up here to talk to you. I didn't stop and talk to anyone once I was though the door." As she finished her sentence she produced a diary.

Gina took the diary not really knowing what to do with it and ended up staring at the front cover unable to open it.

"I started it the day after Gabriel raped me, and so even if I forgot it would be there if I ever needed to remember. Please read it, don't make me. That why I went back for it. So I wouldn't have to."

Gina slowly opened the front cover to reveal pages and pages of Kerry's writing. Her writing started a couple of pages in written in black biro. Gina wasn't sure if she wanted to read the secrets hidden in these pages but Kerry had come to her for help so she was going to do the best she could to give her some.


	2. Shoot for Truth

**Sorry this has taken so long I couldn't decide where to go with it and for the slight repeat at the beginning.**

Kerry opened her bag reaching inside for the diary. She caught hold of it but paused for a moment unsure whether this was still a good idea. She had kept this secret for so long now that it was second nature, well most of the time. Could she really break her months of silent's and to Inspector Gold the woman who had no problem in showing Kerry exactly what she really though of her? And what could she do about it? She might not even believe me. Kerry was then struck with fear, what if she doesn't? Then if she didn't could she really go on and face that person everyday knowing that Inspector Gold thought her capable of lying about something like that? She is going to compare this to what happened with Smithy. She couldn't think anymore it hurt too much so instead Kerry looked up expectantly at her Inspector studying her face trying to dissever what she was thinking. "Did she believe me?" Kerry thought to her self. Gina was now looking down to Kerry's bag. "Well it's now or never," she thought producing the diary and hesitating for just a second before handing it over.

Gina took the diary although she looked uncomfortable receiving it and held it gently in her hands. She looked like she didn't know what to do with it and she was just staring at the front cover as off in a daydream.

Kerry spoke bring Gina out of her thoughts and back into the room, "I started it the day after Gabriel raped me, and so even if I forgot it would be there if I ever needed to remember. Please read it, don't make me. That why I went back for it. So I wouldn't have to."

Gina slowly opened the front cover to reveal pages and pages of Kerry's writing. Her writing started a couple of pages in written in black biro. Gina wasn't sure if she wanted to read the secrets hidden in these pages but Kerry had come to her for help so she was going to do the best she could to give her some

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I wonder what they are talking about; they have been in there almost an hour now." PC Andrea Dunbar said nervously to PC Yvonne Hemmingway. Yvonne looked at Andrea puzzled by her tone. They had been stood around the corner from Inspector Gold's office for the best part of ten minuets sneaking glances in through the open blinds. But their efforts remained unrewarded only seeing the back of Kerry's head and Inspector Gold reading something. Although they seem serious neither PC had any ideas on what was being said or read for that matter.

"PC Dunbar and Hemmingway is there any particular reason why you are stood here chin wagging."

"No, sir." They replied in unison and quickly returned to where they where meant to be. Smithy smiled at the two PC's who were now heading of in different directions and wonder if they had been talking about Kerry. His thoughts then drifted off to Kerry sat worrying beside her father's bedside (or so he thought.) He was so deep in thought that he didn't glance into Gina's office like he normally did when he passed and missed what was taking place inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was almost an hour later, Inspector Gold sat staring into the open book on her lap. She had moved back to her chair behind her desk. She had finished reading it over five minuets ago but still could not bring herself to look up. She just kept replaying a conversation she'd had with Smithy earlier that day.

"Smithy, word" Gina insisted whilst holding the door to her office open so he could step inside. Once he had taken a seat in front for her she took a deep breath he was not going to like what she was about to say to him and by the look on his face he knew it to. "Smithy," she said again sounding apologetic. "You can't carry on like this I know you have feelings for Kerry but you really can't,"

Smithy cut directly cross Gina. "Feelings, you think I _just _have feelings for Kerry," he paused for a moment and a smile appeared on his face, "I love her."

"What," Gina couldn't believe her ears. Love he couldn't, not her. Gina just sat dumb struck staring unbelievingly at him. Did he not know her at all?

In fact he was the only one who really did know her. He knew her as the old bubbly Kerry and refused to let her go. Gina saw now just how wrong she had been and felt amazingly guiltily that she had firstly judged Kerry as a bad egg and secondly she had remained oblivious to everything that had happened to her and she hadn't done anything to protect her. She couldn't believe the motherly feeling she was having towards Kerry. She'd never had feeling like this towards anyone, ever. All she wanted to do was to get up and give her a hug and some reassurance but she stayed glued to the chair just staring endlessly into the book thinking. After everything she put him though he still loved her. Gina had never understood this, until now. Gina had read the diary and she realised just how much control and fear Gabriel had been able to generate for himself. And Kerry, she had been left, terrified, in his mercilessly cruel grip.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Almost an hour after Smithy had caught Andrea and Yvonne Andrea past Inspector Gold's office again she looked into find Kerry and Inspector Gold in exactly the same positions they had been in an hour ago. Kerry's meeting with Inspector Gold had been on Andrea's mind for the passed hour she had been distracted and had barely made a dent in the mountain of paper work she had to complete. As she passed the Inspector's office she slowed down so that she would have longer to look in. She wanted to try and suss out what was being said without drawing attention to herself. But what she saw made her stop and just stare in. Nothing was being said. Kerry and Inspector Gold were sat in silent. This troubled Andrea. Why were they sat in silents? What if Kerry had told Inspector Gold about her being a journalist or of her affair with Neil? What would she do? This where the questions going through her mind as she made her way towards the front of the station.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gabriel Kent had been watching the front of Sunhill police station gun poised he had watched heart racing and sweat was rolling down his forehead. He quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt not wanting to be distracted from the scene below. He had watched patiently as five taxes had pulled up and its passengers got out but not one of these people was Kerry. He looked down at his watch time was going extremely slowly for him but he was still surprised to see that he had been sat there waiting for the last two hours. She couldn't possibly take this long to get here from the hospital and started to pull his gun of the ledge when he saw her. She wasn't Kerry but she might as well have been. Maybe she was there for a reason maybe he was meant to shoot her instead. Gabriel wasn't normal one for acting on impulse normal he would calculate every move carefully and only act this rashly when he was backed into a corner but this was an opportunity not to be missed and it would also serve as the scare Kerry needed to save herself. So he took aim and fired.

BANG.

BANG.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The sound of a shot rang though the station. Gina looked up and was surprised to see just how far Kerry had jumped at the sound.

"Marm, a shot was fired into the front of the station." DC Rob Thatcher said before running of down the corridor towards the front of the building. Gina and Kerry followed quickly and halted just behind him and PC Andrea Dunbar.

"What's happening, is anybody hurt."

Andrea turned to her Inspector to answer her question, "June, Marm, Smithy is out front with her they are behind a car now. The super is on his was down."

Suddenly there was another shot and Kerry collapsed into DC Thatcher's arms.


	3. Help?

"Kerry," Andrea fell to her side shaking her to try and get a reaction. She didn't get one.

"Careful," Gina said caring a little too much for one of her PC's. She was going to have to tell them. "She's pregnant," and received two very shocked and almost unbelieving looks.

"Who's the father," Andrea inquired and before Gina could answer Rob butted in.

"It's David Radford isn't it," he spat, anger raging up inside him. He had threatened to kill her only two days ago and had almost killed both her and Smithy a couple of weeks previously.

Before Gina knew what she was doing she had nodded confirming Rob's thoughts. Maybe this would work out for the best for Kerry then she wouldn't have to deal with Gabriel and the situation her pregnancy would cause between them.

They were interrupted by the Superintendent and a couple of other officers who all stopped suddenly seeing Kerry lying on the floor with Andrea rob and Gina crouched at her side.

"Kerry?" he asking knowing really that it was her.

"Yes but she not been hit she's just passed out," Gina replied. "With shock I think," and with that the group carried on down the hall towards reception.

"Don't just leave her lying in the middle of the corridor then," a shout came from the Superintendent.

Rob scooped Kerry up carefully and followed as Andrea led the way. They entered a small room which had two sofas inside and Rob put Kerry down on the sofa facing the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gabriel quickly gathered up his things and ran down the stairs towards the car. Chucking his bag on the back seat he jumped into the car then sped along the back roads of Sunhill. He was surprised at how easy it had been to get away. He was sure that he hadn't left anything which would lead back to him so his face erupted into an evil smile he had gotten away with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Smithy was lying on the curb holding June in his arms. She was bleeding heavily from two bullet wounds one to the abdomen and the other to her chest she was struggling to breath but was fighting to hold on. He didn't have enough hands to stop the bleeding that was flowing freely from both wounds. Panic had started to set in Smithy knew June didn't have long at all and the Superintendent had delayed the ambulance. He was speaking softly and calmly to her trying to reassure her that she was going to be ok but he was so uncertain himself that he was sure he was very unconvincing.

"Not long now, hold on I can hear the ambulance now," were the last words she hear as she drifted into unconsciousness.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gina and Rob had left only a couple of minuets after entering the room. They were aware of what was taking place around them and wanted to see if they could be of any help. Andrea however was left with Kerry who was still unconscious this worried Andrea but Gina said that she would come around in her own time and so they left them in the security of their room letting them remain oblivious to what was unfolding around them.

Andrea had been sitting alone with Kerry's head in her lap thinking for about 15 minuets playing unconsciously with her hair. Kerry had obviously had a lot more on her mind than me and my job she though or my affair with Neil. This is what she had been speaking to Inspector Gold about earlier. Whilst Andrea was relieved that Kerry had been preoccupied to mention her she also worried about her friend. Ever since Cameron had left she had been on a downward spiral which she thought had ended badly enough with her father in hospital, her suspension and the death threats she had been receiving from David Radford and now to think she has been carrying his baby as well. It was a lot for anybody to handle with support but Kerry had been going though all this alone. Why hadn't she confided in me or Yvonne we could have helped her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Smithy came though the door. His shirt was stained with blood and he looked awful. She looked up at him and found his eyes and they told her everything she needed to know June hadn't made it. He looked uncomfortable and didn't know where to place himself in the room. In the end he knelt beside Kerry and tenderly kissed her temple. He thought his actions would stir her but then thought better of it she had been up most of the night with her father

"She must be exhausted," he said out aloud although it wasn't particularly for anyone to hear.

"Yer, she'll be fine though." Smithy looked up at her, questioning her with out speaking.

"He doesn't know, he doesn't know any of it," Andrea thought, suddenly panicked. What was she going to tell him?

The door swung open.

Andrea was so grateful for the distraction she didn't even notice who was stood in front of her till he spoke.

"I need a word with Kerry," Gabriel Kent paused for a second and seeing that nobody had started to move he continued, "In private."

Smithy stood up and left the room muttering some excuse under his breath which neither Andrea nor Gabriel caught.

"Kerry's exhausted she had a tough couple of days and she's finally resting." Andrea stated boldly matching Gabriel's rude tone. "I let you know when she wakes up." Andrea finished seeing that Gabriel was not satisfied with her first answer.

As the door closed behind Gabriel Andrea felt the tension and fear leave Kerry's body as she exhaled. From the moment she had hear his voice she had jumped causing her to wake out of her seemingly bottomless sleep. She had immediately tensed her whole body not letting herself relax until she was sure he had left the room. Thinking about how strange her reaction had been to him Andrea had covered for her friend and now that he left the room she wanted to understand, no she needed to understand what he had done to cause her friend so much distress.

"Kerry I know your awake," Andrea whispered soothingly as she rubbed her arm. Kerry slowly opened her eyes blinking several time allowing them to adjust to the bright room.

As she sat crossed legs on the other side of the sofa it was the first time Andrea had properly looked at Kerry all day and she noticed how drained she looked there where bags under her eyes and her shoulders where slumping forward. This wasn't the Kerry she knew and she had a feeling that it had something to do with Gabriel Kent.


	4. The Lies Begin

Andrea took immediate pity on Kerry as her eyes welled with tears and pulled her into a huge comforting bear hug. Kerry not realising how much she had been bottling up gave into all her emotions and just lent in and wept.

Inspector Gold hovered at the door not wanting to interrupt but she desperately needed to talk to Kerry before Andrea did so knocked wait a few seconds then slipped in closing the door behind her.

Kerry was still wiping fallen tear from her cheeks when she looked up to see who had joined them and seemed relieved with the addition to the room.

"Andrea would you might if I had a quick chat with Kerry I'm sure you could do with a nice cup of tea," Gina spoke in the kindest way Andrea had ever heard her then slipped quietly out of the room.

Gina's attention then turned to Kerry who had composted herself and the only give away that she had been crying was her still red nose.

"How you feeling," Kerry only managed a nod but Gina barely noticed as she had something very important to discuss with her.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about our conversation earlier," she paused for a second taking a deep breath, "do you remember what happened once we heard the gun shot."

"I fainted didn't I?" Kerry spoke in a small questioning voice unsure of exactly what happened.

"Yes , yes you did, and I'm afraid I had to tell DC Rob Thatcher and Andrea that you are pregnant," she noticed Kerry flinch as she said pregnant.

"What did they say? You didn't tell them who the father is did you?"

"No I didn't but their was one name mentioned, David Radford," Gina took another deep breath, "and I confirmed him as the father." They sat in silent's neither one knowing what to say.

But there's 7 weeks difference," Kerry said with disbelief, "it will never work."

"Trust me Kerry, I have thought this through. This way you can be free from Gabriel and David Radford should drop any charges and death threats that might or might not be coming your way. I've got a friend in maternity and he is happy to help out in making sure the _correct _dates and paternity are in your notes and even _that there's lots of fluid around your baby which is nothing to worry about it just makes your tummy a little bigger than usual_." Gina said in a rehearsed doctor voice.

Kerry just sat back speechless. She had no idea if this plan was going to work put if Gina had faith in it then so did she.

"Thank you," was all she could muster, she was physically and emotionally drained and it was taking its toll.

"I don't want you to worry, Andrea's going to take you home have a nice relaxing evening take a bath and if you need anything, anything at all even if it's just a chat then ring me, OK."

Not believing how nice Gina was suddenly being to her she sat there trying to take it in while Andrea made her way back to her. Noticing Andrea walking down the corridor Gina got up and greeted her at the door.

"Andrea, I want you to take the rest of the day off but I would like you to do me a favour first please, would you mind taking Kerry home."

"Of course I will," Andrea replied, she had her mind set on finding out why Kerry was so scared of Gabriel and this was the perfect opportunity to find out. Happy that she'd done everything she could for Kerry today Gina left the girls alone to make their way home.

Smithy re-entered the room which was earlier occupied by Kerry and Andrea to find it empty. He couldn't hide his disappointment. He wanted so badly for Kerry to have been sat in there waiting to comfort him and tell him that June's death wasn't his fault and he couldn't have done anything more to safe her than he did but he was met by an empty sofa and the soft scent of her sleeping which still remained. He sat where she had been remembering how she looked when he had seen her. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply trying to hold on to every last bit of her and before he knew it he was sleeping like a baby.

He had no consideration for what or who he destroyed only concerning himself with making sure that he got to his thrown of power over her leaving devastation in his wake. There was no doubt that he had taken a lot of pleasure in destroying Kerry's life so that she felt isolated and incompetent but to have the benefit of being able to taunt her daily without her even being able to mutter a word to anyone you could tell he relished every second.


	5. It

Kerry and Andrea had been settled on the sofa and watching a film that neither was paying much attention to. They where preoccupied in their thoughts. Lifting from the thoughts Andrea looked over to Kerry. She was curled up on one corner of the sofa her feet tucked underneath her nursing a cup of tea. Wriggling over to Kerry Andrea interrupted her from the thoughts. She seemed a little startled to see Andrea sitting crossed legs her whole body turned to face her but managed a small smile.

Andrea was looking very worried, "Do you need to talk," she questioned not knowing how to start the conversation she so desperately wanted to have.

Kerry turned to Andrea and looked from Andrea and then to her lap not knowing where to start. She was going to have to talk about it. She knew she would but she wasn't quiet ready yet. Knowing she had nowhere to go and know way to get out of it she just sat and stared into her lap hoping that Andrea would do or say something so that she wouldn't have to.

"I know, about the baby." Andrea spoke not being able to bare the silents any longer. A tear ran slowly down Kerry's cheek.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered.

She seemed so ashamed. So broken. Andrea had no idea what to do.

"With my first baby I wanted him, I wanted him so badly when I lost him, but with it," Kerry glanced at her still flat tummy, "I just don't know."

"That's alright, it's a shock and with its father being David Radford nobody would expect you not to have doubts." She realised as she said it that she just like Kerry had called her baby _it_ and Kerry hadn't noticed and if she had she didn't care.

"Kerry," Andrea paused, wondering how to continue. "Earlier when you where sleeping," she stopped straight way as Kerry tensed.

"Smithy, he came in." she relaxed as she saw Kerry do so, so she carried on. " "Is there something between you," Andrea had only really been looking for an escape route from talking about Gabriel because it was very clear Kerry did not want to talk about him but she had stumbled onto the truth.

Kerry blushed as Andrea realised that Kerry's life was much more complicated than she had first realised.

"Does he know?"

"No," Kerry admitted, "I don't know how to tell him."

"I know it must be tuff but now that Rob and I know it won't be long before the whole station knows and he should really hear it from you."

Kerry knew Andrea was right but she couldn't face him. He'd only just told her he loves her and she doubted that he would still feel the same after he found out. She had waited so long to hear those words come from his lips and now it was over, before it even started. She wanted to hold on to it for just a little longer but it wasn't fair on smithy. She looked at Andrea who was already holding her phone out for her. Kerry hadn't even notice her get it and took it reluctantly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Smithy was woken by the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He fumbled to get it and he realised it was Andrea phoning. He answered quickly thinking straight away that something was wrong and confusion over came him when he heard Kerry on the other end.

After hanging up he was still as confused. There was something in Kerry's voice that he didn't recognise and she wanted him to go over to hers now? He didn't know the time but he assumed it was late. What could she want? Smithy didn't know and he was too tiered to try and guess. So he went to his car and set off in the direction of her house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"He's on his way."

"Ok, I guess it's time for me to leave."

"Please stay, I've got a spare room." Kerry was almost begging and Andrea couldn't refuse. After agreeing and receiving a thankful hug their attention turned back to the film which was still playing.

"I need a favour," Kerry interrupted the film. "I need you to write an article for me."

Andrea turned to Kerry puzzled. "About it," she gestured down once again, "and David being its father. So that he knows. I don't know how to tell him and, and he won't come after me." Andrea was suddenly worried about what he had already done and by the fact that Kerry was still calling her baby _it_.

"Urrm, ok if you're sure that's what you wants but why haven't you told anyone about me."

"Were friends Andrea and I know that you love being a copper. I am hurt that you wrote about me but with everything else that has been happening in my life has put it into perspective although I only want to see stories which complement Sunhill from now on." Kerry let out a cheeky smile letting Andrea know that she was off the hook.

She turned serious again, "I am sure. It's something which needs to be done. Please do this for me."

Andrea didn't need persuading, "of course, but there's one thing I want to know before I start writing."

"What?" Kerry said warily.

Andrea sensed this was the best chance she would have to bring it up, "What has Gabriel got to do with all of this," she asked innocently never in a million years thinking that what he had done had been so evil.

"Gabriel," Kerry laughed nervously, "what would he have to do with any of this."

This was officiously worse than she thought and Kerry was defiantly not ready to talk about it yet so she decided to drop it and come back to it another time and anyway Smithy couldn't be far away now.

"Nothing, I guess. He just wanted to talk to you earlier and I assumed that he was involved somehow I must have been mistaken."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Smithy had been sat in his car on Kerry's drive for a while and the light from her lounge shining on him. Finally getting out of his car he rang the door bell nervously and was surprised to see Andrea stood in front of him. She lead him into the lounge where Kerry was sitting nervously on the sofa and then left them alone heading up the stairs. He didn't know Kerry and Andrea where such good friends but he was glad that she wasn't by herself.

"I checked in on you dad when I was in the hospital earlier. I'm so glad he's doing better." Kerry had completely forgotten about he father and suddenly felt guilty remembering him lying in his hospital bed.

"He said you went to the station to talk to Gina."

"Yer, I had to talk to her before I talked to anybody else. I hope you don't mind."

Mind why would he mind? Kerry had avoided eye contact with him since he had entered the room and this hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Kerry is everything alright," he was shocked to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I need to tell you something Smithy and your going to hate me for it."

Taking her hands in his, "I could never hate you Kerry, never."

"I, I, I'm, I'm pregnant," there she had said it and part of her was relieved.

Smithy just sat there mouth open staring.


	6. Fear

"Pregnant, who's the father?" he demanded.

She gulped back her tears, "David, David Radford." She lied. She looked up for the first time checking to see if he could tell she was lying. She couldn't believe she had just lied to him and Andrea but it was better than them knowing the truth she just had to keep telling herself that.

Smithy stood making Kerry jump up after him but it was too late he was already half way out of the door before she realised what happened and her legs buckled beneath her. She was on the floor head in her hands and the tears were flowing freely.

Kerry found herself being gathered up and rocked slowly and for a split second she thought it was Smithy back until reality hit her and she realised it was Andrea.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Smithy tore out of the front door slamming it violently behind him. He was going to kill David Radford. In the pass month he had nearly Killed Kerry and himself, attempted armed robbery and when caught tried to take Kerry down with him then followed all this though with threatening to kill her in _her _police station reception. And now he had learnt that she was having _his _kid. It was too much he needed to pay and Smithy was going to make sure that he did. Smithy wasn't thinking straight he had forgotten that he had driven and instead ran left when he hit the pavement. He just kept running until he had used up every ounce of energy he had left he stopped breathing heavily he looked around and saw the park on the other side of the street he walked across to it his legs shaking underneath him and collapsed onto the nearest bench. How had this happened? This had been the worst day ever. No it was worse than that it was a night mare. Smithy couldn't help it. He pinched himself just to check he was awake. Disappointed with the results, that he was in fact awake and the burning sensation which was now coming from his arm, he wondered what he was going to do. Kerry the love of hi life pregnant with another mans child and not just any man well known local gangster David fucking Radford. Then his thoughts swept back to June and he pictured her lying in his arms taking her final breath. This really has been the worst day ever he thought to himself before exhaustion took over and he was asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Andrea had phoned her editor and was drafting the article up stairs when she heard the front door slam. Her editor had agreed to run the story in the morning paper but wanted it ready by 12 and it was nearly 11. Now THAT WAS a tight deadline. Running down the stairs she found Kerry in the middle of her floor. She hugged her and rocked her slightly before realising that she had to get on.

"Kerry, the papers running the story in the morning but I need to finish it before 12."

"Ok," Kerry gave her permission for Andrea to continue and finish the article which was going to bring her as much trouble as help tomorrow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gina was in bed. But no matter how hard she tried to switch off she just couldn't, the day's events replaying in her head. It had started with one of her officers missing, and her house being broken into and had lead to the unbelievable revelation of the mental and physical abuse which had been inflicted on her for months and to add insult to injury it had all happened under her nose and her abuser being a member of her relief. She then went on to reveille that she was pregnant with his child after he raped her and as if that wasn't enough for one day then one of her officers was shot and killed in front of the police station and there was nothing that she could do to help. Tomorrow she would have to deal with Kerry's pregnancy by _David Radford_ and she was sure that the media would have a field day with the news but it was in the best interests of Kerry that everyone believed that David was the father. She just hoped that they could get away with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Finished," Andrea said to herself. She was dreading showing Kerry the article even if she had asked her to write it. She pulled herself together and headed out of her room where she found Kerry sat silently at the top of the stairs.

Kerry turned when Andrea gently place her hand on the shoulder. She sat down beside her and handed over the couple pieces of paper. Kerry read in silent's she couldn't believe her life had turned into this. The article was good but it stung to see her name written amongst the words. The article had to be published he had to know and she could never lie that blatantly to his face he would surely know. He had seen her at rock bottom seen her lies, deceit and tried to help and support her and she had turned against him handed him over to rot in prison she couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew deep down that she had done the right thing but she couldn't help it she had feelings for him still after everything that had gone on between them. They where know where near the feelings she had for Smithy she loved Smithy was her knight in shinning armour the love of her life, her one and only but there was something there however small it was. How ever far back she pushed it, it would always be there and she kind of glad Gina had chosen him to be the fake father of her baby it was a million times better than the truth. The truth was being buried but she had one confidant, one friend who she could talk to and it made all the difference.

"Send it."

Andrea took the papers from Kerry's hands, "I'll be back really soon." She said grabbing her keys.

"Wait," Kerry called out desperately, "can I come with you; please."

"I promise I'll only be 10 minuets," and with that she dropped a quick kiss onto Kerry's cheek opened the front door and closed it behind her leaving Kerry alone in what seemed to her a huge and scary house. She hated being in her house ever since he had come around that night. She could forget, feeling protected if there was someone else with her but alone she was left to her thoughts and it never took long before they turned to flash backs. She had hoped that after all this time that the feeling would go away and the memories fade but they hadn't. So she sat on the stairs waiting for Andrea to return.

Jumping Kerry was woken from her thoughts by a loud aggressive knocking.

"Open up Kerry I know your in there."

Gabriel. Paralyzed in fear she was clued to the spot. Her letter box creaked open.

"I can see you Kerry open the door NOW."

Kerry stood shakily and flicked the latch on the door and Gabriel Kent burst in. He looked so bold, like he was untouchable. This greatly unnerved Kerry and she couldn't help backing away like a scared child. Gabriel took Kerry's face in his hands. She cringed but had no where to go with her back against the banister.

"I've had a busy day aren't you going to offer me a drink," Gabriel mocked.

Kerry shook her head trying to escape from his grip but he was too strong. Why was he here had he heard already about the baby? She knew he wasn't going to be happy but this, she wasn't expecting this. Maybe he knows.

"I've you some advice for you," Gabriel breathed over Kerry, "keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt."

Kerry was stunned. He knows about me telling Gina. Before her thoughts could go any further she was interrupted.

"This is a warning you won't get another one. You don't want to end up like June now do you." He smirked at his handy work.

"June? Why what's happened to her. Is she ok." Kerry looked up at Gabriel her eyes laced with concern.

Gabriel's eyes widened, "So you don't know then," a smile creeping over his lips, "she's dead." He said bluntly.

Shocked Kerry didn't say anything. She didn't need to her reaction had been better than Gabriel was expecting.

"The shots into the station they were you. You killed her didn't you?" Kerry understood why he was here it was like he said a warning and she didn't misunderstand it was mouth shut or I'll kill you. She wanted to get away from him more than ever she was repulsed by him his breath on her face and neck his touch. "This is all my fault isn't it." Kerry stated suddenly realising what had made him take such drastic actions. "This is because she told me." Kerry's feet fell from beneath, his grip on her neck the only thing holding her up. She couldn't breath she couldn't tell whether this was from his hand on her neck of the news he'd so boldly disclosed. He let her fall to the floor gasping for air then turned and walked calmly and slowly out of the house. He didn't see Andrea watching him leave.


	7. Babysteps

He doesn't know about the baby or what she had told Gina that's at least something. Well he wouldn't know about the baby until he read the paper tomorrow and she was sure that that would require another visit from him. He liked to stay in control over her and everything he could manage control in her life he did and he was not going to like this one bit.

It had just dawned on Kerry how much her pregnancy would affect Gabriel and the way he acted towards her. It was only going to get worse, was the conclusion she came to after her last visit.

Kerry was still on her knees in the hall and had been too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice Andrea who had come in and was standing watching her concernedly. She couldn't stand it any longer and went and pulled her friend up off the floor and into the lounge.

She had been at the bottom of the road when Gabriel had emerged from Kerry's. He looked very pleased with himself and strutted of down the road in the opposite direction to her. Kerry had concerned her earlier with her reaction to him when he had come in asking for a word and she couldn't help rushing towards the house.

She found Kerry slumped on the hall floor deep in though. She looked awful tears stained her cheeks and her hands where shaking badly. If she had seen Andrea she hadn't let on.

Once they were in the lounge Andrea asked Kerry a question which would hopefully lead to the other questions which had been buzzing around her head all day.

"What was Gabriel doing here?"

Think Kerry think why, why was he here. She wanted to shout and scream the truth at Andrea but even the thought of Gina knowing terrified her let alone anybody else.

"He told me about June." Andrea noticed Kerry's hands shaking.

"I'm sorry I would have told you but you have so much on your plate already I didn't want to add to it." Andrea couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was something else going on why would Gabriel come around _just_ to tell her that June had died and the expression on his face when he was leaving was more than disturbing. It was what had caused her to run full speed towards Kerry. She put a supportive arm around Kerry who had gone white as a ghost. Andrea didn't know what else she could do.

Andrea looked up the clock read 1:13am.

"We should try and get some sleep." Andrea turned to Kerry but got no reaction so instead guided her up and lead her into bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Smithy woke from the cold and realised where he was the traumatic events of yesterday came flooding back and he just felt numb. There was no other way he could feel there were too many things going on inside of him and they confused him. He watched the early dog walkers make their way around the park and go home again. He watched as the children skipped to school. He watched as mothers brought their young children to the park. He watched the joggers and cyclist. He just watched. Having no idea what to do. Too much had happened yesterday.

Then a woman passed him, she looked a lot like Kerry and she was about 7 months pregnant. Smithy loved Kerry he was sure about that but her caring another man baby how was he suppose to react to this. Last night he wanted to kill David Radford but now the situation just made him want to cry. They were so perfect for each other and he was sure that Kerry felt the same way about him. The only thing in there way was the baby. Her baby, well their baby. Smithy cringed at the thought of them. He couldn't bare it, he wanted her so much. What does it matter who the father is I can be It's father if she'll let me, David Radford doesn't even need to know.

As Smithy thought about it more and more he realised he could love the baby as his own because it was apart of her and he loved her and so would love the baby as well and although he knew it might not be that simple at first he was determined to make it work. He'd made a decision and was up on his feet and on his way to Kerry's house before you could say, well anything at all really.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Andrea was just lying in bed awake. Kerry had finally dropped of about an hour ago and Andrea just lay on the other half of the bed looking at her. She had been looking at her for a long time thinking about the last twenty four hours and then about Gabriel. He had always given her a funny feeling but she never quite knew why. Giving up Andrea slipped from under the covers being careful not to wake Kerry and headed down stairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gina was finally asleep when her phone rang she rolled over looking at her alarm clock it was half past six. Who on earth was calling her at this hour. It could be Kerry she thought and quickly answered the phone but was met by Adam's voice.

"Have you seen the morning paper," he spoke abruptly.

"No, I'm still in bed," Gina said throwing back the covers and heading to her front door mat where the paper was lying. Gina gave of a little gasp as she read the headline.

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

And with that he hung up.

Poor Kerry as if things weren't bad enough she thought as she went to put the Kettle on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Flicking the switch on the kettle Andrea searched around for the ingredients she needed for her coffee. As she looked through Kerry's kitchen she found the fridge and most of the cupboards empty only containing china and long lasting food most of which was in cans. Did Kerry ever use her kitchen? She found the coffee but no milk so grabbing her coat she headed towards the corner shop.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Smithy stopped off at Kerry's corner shop to buy her flowers. He knew he should apologize for his behaviour last night. As he pushed the glass door open he saw Andrea stood with a newspaper in her hands. Andrea lives on the other side of town he thought puzzled, she must have stayed at Kerry's last night he realised, at least she had someone with her. Then he noticed she had tears in her eyes and he guessed that there was a story about June on the front cover.

"Hay," Smithy said sympathetically.

"Smithy," Andrea was surprised to see Smithy. Has he already seen the article?

Smithy noted the shock but then he had stormed out of Kerry's last nigh. She was probably surprised that he was taking the news so well or well he thought he was anyway.

"How's Kerry,"

"Not great, she's going to be even worse after this though," she said holding out the paper for Smithy to read.

She looked on as Smithy read the article in horror.

"Who would do this?" not believing someone could be so cruel after everything else which happened yesterday. Andrea shrugged not knowing how else to react.

**I've got a bit stuck with Smithy and Kerry's chat about "everything" so any help is greatly appreciated.**


	8. To Be Or Not To Be?

Andrea sat at the kitchen table, newspaper in hand. Her story was on the front cover and this was the first time which she felt truly unhappy about it. In the past she had doubts about some of the stories she had written mostly because she didn't want to be found out but it gave her more of a buzz than actually wanting to stop either of her careers. But this time it was different it was something personal to her. Her friend and it would hurt her probably more than she realised.

She listened to the murmur of voices coming from the lounge, as least their talking she thought. She had always thought that they would make a great couple but they were both too scared to admit how they felt about each other. Now she was unsure. Kerry had changed recently she wasn't the PC she knew when she had first arrived at Sunhill and now with her pregnancy it would defiantly put a lot of pressure on them, if they decided to give it a go.

She looked at the clock it was half past eight. She hated to interrupt them but they had to get going. She thought of how Kerry and Smithy were going to cope with their days. Everyone at the station would be talking about them, especially Kerry. Then the door opened and Smithy's head popped into the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kerry followed Andrea down the stairs and looked uncertainly at Smithy who in return produced a bunch of yellow daisies from behind his back. Smithy had made them all coffee whilst the girls where up stairs and had set two of the cups on the coffee table in the lounge and the other in the kitchen. Kerry and Smithy took their places and prepared for their dreaded talk. Smithy spoke first.

"How are you?"

Kerry didn't know what to say so she shrugged. She knew that everyone would be talking about them today not because they knew about them potentially being a couple but because of everything that had happened yesterday out side the station and the front cover of the morning's paper. She looked into his eyes. How she loved his eyes they made her feel safe.

"I love him so much but we can't be together now she. Not now. Not after everything I've done in the past few months what I've put him though and I though things were just coming together in my life was finally getting back on track. How wrong was I. Just as I thought things could work Gabriel had destroyed them yet again with a baby. What the hell am I going to do with it. I don't even know if I want it and Smithy certainly wouldn't.

"You don't have to say anything," she finally spoke, "it's ok, I get it." She lowered her head blinking back the tears. Everything was far from ok he and Andrea had to go to work soon. They had to face everyone, whilst she sat at home alone thinking, she didn't know which was worst. There was so much going on and she didn't know where she fitted into it all after all she was about to loss her job and probably end up doing time. Maybe Gina was right about David dropping the charges when he knew. But what if he found out the truth and he was bound to what would he do? he had nearly killed her and Smithy just weeks ago because they were cops she couldn't imagine what he would do if he ever found out or just how angry he would be. Kerry shuddered at the thought. This was a very bad idea but there was no going back now she just had to play her part and see how things panned out. She had secrets and lies to deal with and the burden was getting heavier and heavier.

Kerry suddenly remembered where she was and who was with her. He had been quiet the whole time and from what she could tell he had been studding her as she sat there thinking. He didn't look angry or sad just worried and it made her heart melt.

"Kerry, I love you, I have done for a long time now and well, I want us to be together no matter what. I can't promise that it's going to be easy but can we at least try?"

Kerry sat speechless, it was everything she had wanted to hear and all she wanted to do was say yes but part of her was screaming no. Her life was too complicated already what with the baby and Gabriel and even David; and could she really bear lying to him about everything. It wouldn't be fair. He deserved someone better.

"Smithy, I love you I really do I realised it today. I was so scared when I heard those shots that it was you who was hurt and I knew I love you." Smithy face was a picture he looked so happy he was almost gleaming

"But," that one word had brought his world crashing down, "you deserve so much better than me,"

"No," smithy cut across Kerry sharply, "I want you and you only; your all I need, all I want. Please."

Kerry knew she should say no but her heart lead her. She loved him so much and all she wanted was to be with him. Nothing else mattered and slowly a smile formed on her face and Smithy knew he had won her round and reached out and pulled her into him. They melted into one another savouring the feeling of each other in their arms they had wait so long for this moment and now that it was here they never wanted it to end.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	9. The Wolf Comes Knocking

Kerry was curled up on her sofa she hadn't moved since Andrea and Smithy had left for work and that was nearly three hours ago now. She was watching loose women not something she would have normally of chosen but all she wanted was something to keep her mind of everything and this was working, at the moment.

"Kerry let me in now." Gabriel shouted as he thumped on the front door. Kerry jumped in shock bringing her knees up to her chest and her finger into her ears and rocked her self praying that he would go away. She heard a loud crash a turned to find a red faced Gabriel standing menacingly above her.

"You little slut, you cheated on me." He grabbed the front of Kerry's t-shirt pulling her onto her feet just inches away from him, "How could you after everything we've shared. You said you loved me, was that all a lie?"

"What, your crazy. I've never loved you, we have never shared anything. Your delusional. I could never love you; I hate you, you make my skin crawl. I never wanted it, you raped me. I don't want anything to do with you, get out of my house, now." Kerry couldn't believe she had actually said that, she had actually stood up to him, she had found the strength to tell him what she thought again, and maybe he would listen this time.

Gabriel saw red; nobody spoke to him like that, not even Kerry.

"What are you going to do about it," he sneered pushing her down onto the sofa and landing heavily on top of her pushing their lips together. Kerry struggled but Gabriel had the upper hand. He pulled back quickly then he let out a roll of evil laughter.

"You can't do a thing, that's why were going to the abortion clinic now. I've made you an appointment." He went into the hall and snatched Kerry's coat of the banister. Kerry quickly stood moving towards the door ready to run but he returned blocking the doorway.

"No." Kerry whispered fearful of what he would do next.

Smack, the sound of Gabriel's fist connecting with Kerry's jaw ran though the house. Kerry stumbled unable to catch her balance and fell to the floor at Gabriel's feet groaning in pain. Kerry could see where the next blow was going to land and curled her self up tight trying desperately to protect her baby.

"What's," Andrea entered the lounge but was momentarily speechless, looking at the scene in front of her. Kerry curled into the foetal position on the floor with Gabriel's foot poised in the air ready to kick.

"Kerry," Andrea rushed to her friend's side, "are you ok?" Kerry looked up at Andrea tears glistening in her eyes.

"Nothing happened here, right Kerry." Gabriel spoke firmly looking down at Kerry with threatening eyes before reaching down and pulling her to her feet by her arm.

"I saw you Gabriel, let go of her right now, we're going down the police station right now to report you." Kerry stood in-between her two colleagues, one was a friend trying to help her and the other was a bully and rapist. She knew what she should do but she hated to think what Gabriel would do if she went with Andrea now, he might even hurt Andrea.

Kerry found herself turning to Andrea trying to find the right words to tell her that she was not going to report Gabriel. She would go in and tell Gina but she didn't want anyone to know about it especially Gabriel because she knew he was capable of anything now.

"Kerry, come on." Andrea was the first to break the silent stares but found her self watching her friend shaking her head, too scared to even speak.

"I'm sorry." Kerry finally whimpered whilst Andrea looked at her in disbelief. Andrea then turned to look at Gabriel who was supporting the smuggest look she'd even seen. It made her stomach turn to think that he had so much power over Kerry and he could scare her into keeping quiet but it certainly explained the vibe between them. But what had Gabriel done in the first place to terrify her so much.

They stood in the same positions for a couple of seconds none of them knowing what to do next. Kerry stood in-between Andrea and Gabriel shaking slightly looking firmly at the carpet. Gabriel and Andrea stood facing each other glaring at each other between glances at Kerry. Then with out warning Gabriel turned took a couple of steps to the door then stopped and turned again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kerry." Kerry let out a small involuntary whimper before he turned once again and left.

Still Kerry didn't move and Andrea didn't push her to. She stood watching Kerry trying to figure out why Gabriel had such a hold over her. Coming up with nothing she reached out to touch Kerry only to be hurt when she flinched away from her hand.

"Kerry it's me Andrea, he's gone. It's just me; he's gone." Kerry turned and looked up into Andrea's eyes as if she was noticing that she was here for the first time.

"Kerry what did he do?" At first it looked as thought she wasn't going to answer but eventually she'd composed her self enough to start.

"Nothing; it doesn't matter," Kerry seemed flippant, "can you do me a favour, you have to go back to work today don't you."

"What, yer, I have to go back to work, Why?"

"Can you give me a lift in with you then?"

"Oh thank god Kerry you were playing him. I thought you really weren't going to report him." Kerry's face dropped.

"I-I-I'm not," she stuttered a little afraid of how Andrea would react, "can we go; please." Andrea looked at Kerry for a couple of seconds stunned at the way she was acting.

"Ok," Andrea eventually answered and made her way to the door. She stood at the doorway to the hall looking down at Kerry's front door lying on the floor. She was still wearing her uniform so her first reaction was to call it in. Andrea grabbed her radio before realising what she was doing. She then turned to get permission from Kerry to do so and when she nodded she spoke into her radio.

Kerry and Andrea sat in silence waiting for Tony and Regg to arrive they were full of concern for Kerry and tried to talk and comfort her but she refused to talk to them or let them anywhere near her. Andrea gave them both apologetic looks before they got into Andrea's squad car and headed towards the station.


	10. Caught Out

Andrea was driving, therefore sitting on the right side of Kerry who occupied the front passenger seat. Neither of them had said a word since they had got into the car and silence had fallen heavily around them.

Kerry was lost, deep in thought, while Andrea stole quick glances at her trying to work out whether she was alright. Andrea could clearly see the angry red mark sitting on Kerry's cheek as it continued to darken and spread to what would be a one heck of a bruise.

Andrea couldn't help thinking how Kerry was going to explain how she got the bruise once they got to the station. People where bound to ask her questions and she wondered if she would have to make up the story for Kerry as she seemed so unresponsive at the moment she was unsure if she was going to snap out of it when they arrived.

After thinking for a while she decided to stick to the story people probably already thought was true, that the person who broke into her house gave it to her, she just didn't know if she should be telling people this or wait for Kerry to say something and follow her lead.

Why did Kerry even want to go to the police station if she wasn't reporting Gabriel? It made no sense. Why wasn't she reporting him? It was more than clear that she was petrified of him, but why?

These questions swam through Andrea's head over and over and she kept looking over to Kerry hoping for answers but Kerry didn't look like she was going to be giving them anytime soon.

Andrea had finally had enough, she was a journalist and she needed answers so she turned to Kerry again ordering her questions in her head getting ready to ask her what she wanted to but stopped when she found her sat, gazing out of the window oblivious to Andrea watching her.

"Kerry," Andrea started quietly but she got no reply and she doubted if Kerry had even heard her. That was the only word spoken. After that Andrea gave up and silence fell again and this time it lasted for the rest of the journey.

Andrea pulled the car into the station car park and parked neatly into what she considered as her parking space. She then moved to get out of the car but realised Kerry hadn't even noticed that they had arrived.

"Kerry." She spoke softly and this time she got a reaction but it wasn't one she liked. Kerry jumped at the sound of Andrea's voice causing Andrea to look at her with concern.

"Sorry." She said as she moved to get out of the car hastily. Once out of the car Kerry waited for Andrea to get out and then followed her into the building walking a couple of steps behind her. Andrea found this even more puzzling but didn't stop to question her doubting whether she would get an answer even if she did.

They parted ways at the first chance, Andrea headed left towards the locker rooms and Kerry headed right towards Inspector Gold's office.

Andrea stopped and turned to say goodbye to Kerry but she was too deep in thought and turned the corner without looking back, and Andrea found that she ended up watching Kerry's back walk away from her.

Having taken the same route to the locker room for over a year Andrea didn't have to think about where she was walking, her body just took her there without any thinking involved, instead her mind would not let go of the image she had walk in on earlier, Gabriel standing over Kerry.

Andrea was still deep in thought as she searched through her locker, not really knowing what for. All she could think about was Kerry and Gabriel and it was driving her crazy. She needed answers. She had her back to the door and was holding her water bottle in one hand when Yvonne came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Your going to be late for the briefing at this rate." She said in a friendly, jokey manner but it was missed on Andrea as she absentmindedly thanked her for the warning before putting her water bottle back into her locker, without using it and locked it again.

Andrea set off down the corridors towards the briefing room before realising that she had to pass Inspector Gold's office on the way there. So instead of keeping up her fast pace and avoiding being late she slowed down as she approached allowing herself more time to look in at them, to try and work out what was being said. The blinds were closed but there was a small gap in them which she could see through. She could see Kerry's back and Inspector Gold perching on the desk in front of her holding Kerry's hands in hers.

Andrea almost stopped with her mouth hanging open at the sight of it. Inspector Gold and Kerry did not get on; in fact they were known for locking horns with each other.

"Hurry up PC Dunbar; everyone is sat waiting for you." Sergeant Smith's annoyed and tired voice filled the corridor and snapped Andrea from her shock.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she ducked into the room and then into the nearest empty seat which happened to beside Gabriel.

"Great," she sighed under her breath just loud enough for Gabriel to hear it.

Gabriel just smirked back knowing that now he had someone else he could bring into his mind games. He knew it wouldn't be long before Kerry broke and told Andrea everything, he just had to make sure that he'd scared her enough into keeping quiet before that day came.

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in absolutely ages, hope you like it. I'm going to try and update it more regularly now :D I would love to hear what you think of it, especially if you think it is worth carry on with, thanks for reading, Lucy xx**


	11. A Plan Formulates

Kerry stood outside Inspector Gold's office waiting for Gina to answer her knock. David was trying to force her into having an abortion and she knew that if he got her alone again she would have to agree or he would get rid of it for her. What he didn't realise was that it was his child. Kerry never wanted him to know that though, and she never wanted the child to know who its father was either.

She had to talk to someone. She couldn't handle all of this by herself anymore. She was shocked at herself for confiding in Gina in the first place but you could have knocked her over with a feather when Gina agreed to help her.

It was no secret that the two didn't get on but now all Kerry wanted to do was enter the safety of Gina's office and spill every last detail about what had happened to her since she had last seen her yesterday.

Relieve washed over her when Gina's voice filtered out from behind the closed door.

"Come in." Quickly she opened the door and flung herself into the room, shutting the door behind her but not with out looking to see if he had seen her go in first. She sat down in the chair opposite the desk still not believing that she had gotten into Gina's office successfully, without David seeing her.

These days he was everywhere she turned. She just could get away from him. He work almost ever shift she did and then would unexpectedly turn up on her doorstep and push his way in. He even went to the same supermarket, well Kerry's old supermarket she had changed after she had bumped into him a couple of times.

Really she knew that he had only used the same supermarket as her because he knew she used it and it was another part of her life he could barge into. She knew that he could easily use the one that she had changed to and that's why her cupboards lay bare.

Kerry suddenly realised where she was and why she was here and quickly banished the thoughts of her empty cupboards and brought herself into the small office she was sitting in, in Sunhill station with Gina, a surprising but never the less very welcome new found confidant.

She had thought that it would have taken a lot more than it did to convince Gina that she wasn't lying and was quiet taken back when she believed her straight away. It had struck up a small new found confidence that maybe more people would believe her than she first thought.

This was how she had found the strength to lie to Smithy and Andrea and subsequently the rest of the world through Andrea's article; and how she found the strength to pull herself up off her living room floor, dust herself off and head to the place where_ he_ was mostly likely to be.

So now she was sat in the same place as yesterday ready to pour her heart out again for the second time in two days.

"Kerry," Gina started but soon realised that she didn't know what else she could say to the young PC sat in front of her. Gina felt like she had completely failed her and anything she did now would probably too little too late, but still she would help Kerry to the best of her abilities and try and make up for it.

"He came to my house this morning." Kerry stated very blandly.

"What happened?" Gina questioned cautiously, eyeing the blackening bruise forming along Kerry's cheek.

"He knocked the door clean of its hinges, I didn't let him in. He just kicked the door down strode in and told me to get my coat because we were going to the abortion clinic." Kerry told the very shortened down and brief story of the encounter she had endured not an hour previously.

"What, he was going to force you into having an abortion?" Kerry could only nod as she realised that she had been very lucky that Andrea had come home she check on her otherwise her baby would probably would not have made it through David's attack alive.

Did she even want this baby? She had been protective of it and worried for it and even relieved when she knew that it wasn't in any immediate danger; maybe she did.

"How did you get out of it?" Gina questioned her mouth half hanging open only now realising just how evil Gabriel, who was in fact David was.

"Andrea, she came home. I refused to go with him so he was going to get rid of it himself." Kerry put her hands over her stomach subconsciously and protectively rubbed them over it softly. She didn't notice the look on Gina's face in front of her turn from disgust to hatred; she was too busy replaying his foot poised in position and Andrea coming in just at the right time to save her and her baby.

"I don't know what to do?" Kerry blurted out completely out of her depth, just like she had been for the last couple of months.

"We will work something out. I promise you that, you just give me a little time to work it out, ok?" She spoke softly to Kerry even though rage was building in her and all of it was directed directly at David Kent.

The pair sat in silence for a long time after that, Gina working through plans in her head trying to bring David down, and Kerry worrying about David catching up with her and harming her baby. And then Gina spoke. It startled Kerry at first but she was quickly all ears listening to Gina's brilliant plan to bring David Kent to his knees.

**I want to say a huge thank you to MauraBarton349 for reviewing that last chapter :D Hope you enjoy it, would love to hear what you thought, Lucy xx**


	12. It's A Fine Line

Kerry Young opened the door of Gina Gold's office and stepped out into the busy and rather daunting halls of Sunhill station out of the quiet, calm, safe haven she was just in. She turned right and started walking, not knowing where she was going or why but she was feeling better than she had done in months. Although she was terrified of running into David, and roaming the Sunhill corridors meant that that was a high possibility, she felt better in knowing that Gina knew what was going on and believed her.

Someone knew her secret and it didn't fill her with dread and fear, but then again it wasn't just anyone who knew; it was Inspector Gold. Inspector Gold the woman that the superintendant would turn to for help, if she believed her then there was a strong possibility that everyone else would when the time came for them to find out.

Kerry wasn't stupid she knew that one day the web of lies they were building would come crashing down, hurting everyone in the process but right now this was the only way to protect herself and her unborn child. That was what kept her going. She had a plan for now and she was going to stick to it to save her baby.

Kerry was feeling the smallest hint of confidence for the first time in months. Not that she let it show that she had no confidence. She had put up such a front for the last few months having to build and build on it. She made everyone believe that she was and was close to believing it herself sometimes, but not quiet.

She honestly had no idea how she had managed to keep it in place. Especially when she had just spent the last, well she'd lost count of how many weeks with the Radford's, Sunhill's biggest known criminals. But she had and now she was going to hold it in place as they questioned her about the paternity of her child.

Kerry didn't even want to think about the Radford's. They wanted her dead for betraying them. That was the beginning and end of it. She just hoped that Gina's plan would work and they would drop all the allegations against her. But first she would have to go and talk to them and try her best to lie through her teeth, very convincingly that the baby she was carrying belonged to David.

She just had to believe that Gina Gold could make it work. She couldn't even bare to think about what would happen if the real truth came out too soon. Not only would David kill her but the Radford's would as well. Smithy and everyone at the station would disown her and she would be left with nothing.

Kerry absentmindedly placed her hand on her, for now, flat stomach. She knew now that she defiantly wanted her child and would do anything to protect him/her and that meant them never finding out that David Kent was their father. Sucking up all the courage she had she stopped dead in front the door that contained David and Irene Radford. She placed her hand onto the door knob but couldn't bring herself to press down on it and open the door.

"Kerry, what are you doing here? Is this about that break in at your house?" David Kent's voice came from over her shoulder causing Kerry to tense. Then realising that the doorknob she was holding was the perfect get away she pressed down and entered the room knowing what was inside wouldn't be as bad as having to see David.

"Kerry, how nice of you to join us." Irene Radford's superior voice cut through the thick uncomfortable silence. Kerry noticed that she was still holding one of her hands over her stomach and dropped it to her side, a movement which caused Irene to raise her eyebrows at her.

Kerry nodded curtly before taking a seat on the other side of the table which sat Irene and her son. Clasping her hands in her lap Kerry started.

"I'm pregnant." She stated simply lowering her eyes to the table between them.

"Yes, the papers told us that much and it also stated that David is the father but how can we be so sure? Everyone around here knows what your like, you get round. So how do you know?" Irene's words stung but Kerry remained her composure.

"I don't know what you have heard but I am one-hundred percent sure that this baby is your son's, your grandchild. You can have a paternity test done if you want one." Kerry's voice stayed strong throughout as she found the courage to commit to the lie. She looked Irene directly in the eye knowing she had to convince both of them she was telling the truth.

Both David and Irene studied her for a minuet or so but she never faltered under their harsh gazes.

"Well then it looks like I will be retracting my evidence then doesn't it; for now." Irene spoke at last and Kerry managed a look of surprise, even though it's what Gina had told her would happen.

"I'm not a monster Kerry and if that is my grandchild you are carrying then we will look after you." Irene told her honestly but Kerry looked to David for support. David nodded, he like normal was agreeing with his mother, but kept silent.

**Thank you to MauraBarton349 for reviewing your reviews is what keeps this fic going :D even if there is a long time between up-dates! I'm not really sure where this is going anymore so if anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them. Anyway hope you like the new chapter :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sunhill Station- Girls Locker Room.**

Kerry was sitting waiting for Andrea in the locker room when she got off her shift. She didn't really know what she was doing waiting for the brunette but she had found herself sitting and waiting anyway. Kerry knew she didn't want to answer Andrea's questions and should probably be avoiding her, but she couldn't bring herself to leave with out talking to her.

Andrea had done so much for her. She had written that article for her very late last night and then had come to check up on her this morning and had saved her baby's life. Part of Kerry wanted to confide everything to her, however the other half was shouting about the fact that she was a reporter.

Gina's plan was well underway. In the time that Kerry had been sitting in the locker room waiting for Andrea she had been asked dozens of times, some of them not to nicely how she was going to cope with having the baby of Sunhill's biggest gangster. Kerry could tell that some of those people saw her as a traitor.

Kerry had to make herself look like a traitor on purpose just in case the Radford's had someone working for them in the station. She wanted so badly to take them down at first that she got too wrapped up in her life with them and got completely lost and found herself leaning to their way of life.

She had pulled herself firmly back on track though and found her identity again and had once again vowed to bring them down, only this time Irene had been careful and made sure that if her son went down then Kerry would go down with him. And now here she was, pretending that her baby was his to stop him from killing her, and to prevent the real father finding out that her baby was his.

Kerry was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the locker room door opening slowly and a head peak around it. Once the person saw that Kerry was sat inside they side stepped into the room closing the door behind them. Kerry jumped at the sound of the door clicking closed and turned sharply to see who had entered the room.

Smithy watched as Kerry jumped around to look at him, a look of fear on her face.

"Smithy," she spoke breathlessly placing one of her hands over her heart and the other protectively over her tiny bump, "you scared me."

"Sorry, I heard some of the girls talking and they said that you were in here and I just wanted to see how you were doing." Smithy had moved in front of Kerry and she couldn't help but smile at him as he worried about her.

"I'm fine," she said convincingly. Although being scared a minuet ago the second she saw it was Smithy at the door Kerry had relaxed and felt save and making her fine; if she didn't think about everything else going on in her life.

Smithy looked unconvinced.

"I am, just tired. It's been a long couple of days." She spoke honestly.

"Then I have the perfect suggestion for you." Smithy said, his smile lighting up his whole face, but he didn't expand.

"What's that then?" Kerry answered finding herself smiling back at him.

"Take out and an early night," which provoked a small laugh from them both.

"Serge, you know me so well," Kerry joked, "it does sound perfect."

**Sunhill Station- Briefing Room.**

Whilst Kerry had been finding herself; Andrea had found herself, very unfortunately, paired with Gabriel. The two had eyed each other up as Smithy had announced that they were paired together this afternoon.

Whilst Andrea couldn't think of anyone she'd less like to spend the shift with, Gabriel saw this as the perfect opportunity to start his plan. Gabriel had smirked evilly at Andrea through the rest of the briefing causing Andrea to become more and more nervous about what the afternoon would entail for her.

She wasn't stupid. After what she had witnessed this morning she knew that Gabriel would want to keep her quiet, she just couldn't work out how he was going to make her keep her mouth shut. Andrea dashed out of the briefing room gripping her walky-talky tightly. She didn't want to be left alone with Gabriel so the best plan seemed to be to be the first one out of the room then everyone would be behind her looking on.

"Something wrong Andrea? You seem tense." Gabriel's voice hissed in her ear causing Andrea to jump away from him. She froze for a second in shock before she regained her composure, but it was too late everyone behind them was now watching the pair with slightly confused looks on their faces.

"You're jumpy today." Gabriel proceeded to make the situation worse by talking as loudly as possible. "Is everything alright?" He touched her shoulder making Andrea tense. He let his hand rest on her arm for a second and Andrea had to stop herself from fighting him off her.

Gabriel could do nothing but sneer at her as she murmured something about being fine, leaving everyone who was watching on wondering what was wrong with the normally strong PC. She was falling straight into his trap, she was going to be easier to control than weak little Kerry.

**Oh yeah I had completely forgotten about that paragraph, now I remember my plan. Thanks for the reminder, and I love the idea of Kerry getting back in with the Radford's as well. Thanks for the ideas and reviewing MauraBarton349 :D Sorry I've been so long in updating this story, but thanks for sticking with me and reading, the next chapter should be up quiet soon, Lucy xx. **


End file.
